Tapery's Kest
by Rikki in Zareth
Summary: Alethea of Badave finds herself part of a prophecy and in the hands of a 7 year old after running away to country called Zareth. Everyone always said it was better in Zareth. But as Alethea's days go on things get stranger and stranger.


Tapery's Kest

Prologue

A girl stuck at the age of 7 lived forever in Zareth. She lived in the circle of hills she called the Unite. Each hill was for each of her chosen.

The girl was just a figure of someone's imagination, showing up to different people, confused.

No one really knows what she had planned for them or what she would do to twist the lives of the people of the Volrine Fortress, East in the Land of Zareth.

When she went to the west, she wrote in the dirt a word that no one knew. Some called her, invisible witch, because she'd be there for a moment, and not the next. Most people that saw her would call themselves crazy and be an outcased. The word she wrote in the dirt was Carthx.

Many of the creatures of the Soarrers Land she left alone. They were slaves of Volrine Fortress since they won the power in the brutal sea war long before and they would not take messages to or from the Badave even though they were in great poverty.

Even if she couldn't stop herself appearing to the Soarrers that didn't stop her from naming the land. There in the dirt she wrote the word Canny.

**Hear, ye Hear, ye**

**His and Her highnesses here by decree the duchess Edlyn's eldest daughter will be facing the Trial of Exile tomorrow at day break for the murder of Duke Calut. Not a tear shall be shed for Alethea of Badave for she the throne, and hail to the next queen of Badave, Duchess Edlyn. She shall hall be hated by banishment throughout the small kingdom. The youngest daughter Nara will be the next heir to the throne of Badave. And hail to new Queen, Queen Edlyn.**

1

‡**Welcome to Zareth‡**

Hearing her again, Alethea ran into the trees.

"Who are you?" she screamed with frustration, frightened, yet relived to get out of the strange harbor.

"You can't know that yet." It was the little voice again. Alethea, knowing that remembered her sisters face before she left her country. The kingdom of Badave would be in her hands in four years, less if the king and queen, being as old as they were died. But this voice seemed younger than her sister's and bolder than anyone she heard at that age, so sure of herself. With that Alethea took concern for the child's voice.

"Where are you? Show yourself I-I may be able to help." She tried to sound convincing but her voice shook and echoed through the hollow trees, or at least they seemed hollow. _This forest seems so empty. Where are all the animals?_

"They are not here that's for sure." It was the bold little voice again. "Silly you're in Torver Forest; animals-animals don't live here. In Zareth …" the young voice paused as if to think, "In Zareth it's hard to imagine animals were ever here."

"What?" Alethea was so confused and angry that this voice wouldn't answer any of her questions. But it was so dark she could hardly see her hand in front of her face.

"Is it safe here?" She asked the darkness, hoping to see the image of the girl who owned the voice. Then she startled herself, "Wait I didn't say that out loud, about the animals."

The voice ignored her and said, "It is safe, you can sleep in there," a rock hit a hollowed out tree with a crawl space. She jumped at the sound of it and figured it must have been the voice that threw it. Cautiously she walked over to the tree and looked inside, expecting something to jump out at her. Empty.

She thought about all she had been through that day, all the way to where she was now as she tried to get comfortable at the bottom of the massive trunk.

"It's too late for you to go home now, where will you sleep," she asked the voice.

There was no answer.

Tapery appeared back in the middle of her unite looking at the five hills she will use with her chosen. Her great friend slept next to her. She curled up next to him and buried her face in his fur, thinking _I wish I knew how to sleep. _

2

**Missing Home**

_Duke Calut. He shouldn't even have that title it should only belong to my father,_ Alethea thought in her sleep. She was now next in line for throne with her mother since Badave law states two are rule, leaving her 9 year old sister, Nara, once again, in the dust.

. _He killed my father I know he did. Calut killed my father, Duke Kenton._

Everyone thought Calut was a hero for reporting her father's death, but he made up a very good, believable story to win her mother's heart so he could be duke. In Alethea's dream, she was 12 again, hearing the news about her father. She tried to find a way around it that somehow her father was still alive. "That can't be. We have a peace signing between here and The North. They wouldn't do that to him. The North knows what my father's ship looked like they wouldn't"- Her mother stopped her.

"Shhhh, Thea."

"Mama."

"Let the man speak."

Alethea swore that she would never act daughterly to that slime bag, nor would Nara. The dream took a turn for the worst. It was the day before she left when she realized he was going to poison them, poison them_ all. _Just so he could he could rule the small kingdom. Yes poison seemed like the way to go. No one would know he did it and one of cooks will get blamed for it. Why would he want to rule the smallest country discovered if it was so much in trouble already? No doubt he would just make it worse. It wasn't her fault she notices more things than she should. The wine they drank they brewed themselves and she knew the color by heart, this was not the right color.

They were sitting down to the evening meal as the duke himself brought the wine in on the special silver tray they only used for special times. The servants had not brought it to them which brought Alethea to watch everything around her. She was ready to notice anything out of order. Her glaring eyes didn't leave Calut. Alethea wouldn't let someone walk into her life and kill her and the only family she had.

Her dream skipped ahead to being locked in the cellar. She had only one thing to look to in the morning, the Trail of Exile. "I didn't betray them, I was trying to them protect them, why couldn't I talk?" She said it so quiet the rotting people in the next cellar couldn't hear her.

"Thea?" Nara peeked around the corner. Seeing her sister locked away put the strangest look on her face. The look no one wants to see on a little girl's face. "Did you do it?" She clutched the bars and looked anxiously at her Alethea. "I don't believe you did, who was it, who killed him and put the knife in your hand? I can tell mama it was a mistake and get you out. I can put the one who did it in there."

"Nara, you shouldn't have come here, and at night of all times?"

"Nobody would let me come see you, I had to sneak away."

"Don't you know what happens to little girls who come to the dungeon in the middle of the night?" Alethea warned.

"I'm not that little, Thea I'm 9. Now take this." Nara took Alethea's hand and turned her palm out and placed the keys in to it. "I don't know how to unlock it."

"Nara, I don't need the keys!" She dropped them as if they were hot. "I'm –I'm leaving."

"Why?" There was so much disbelief on Nara's pretty little face. Alethea didn't answer. How could she tell her sister she killed there step father? "Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know, just away from here." Alethea's words echoed in her ears. She was going to remember what she said.

Nara took in a breath about to release a cry. "What about me and Mama?"

"I'll think of something." Alethea cried holding her through the bars. She admired her for accepting things for the way they are. "All I can say is that Badave isn't going to last much longer with or without rulers. The water is already rising." Alethea was right. Badave was so small it was going to sink right into the Bead Ocean.

"Does this mean-" Nara squeaked, clutching the bars.

"Yes." Alethea looked at her sister, heartbroken. "You're the heir now." Alethea's eyes trailed down at the stony ground. Alethea always wanted to fulfill the heiress duties until one day take the ranks as queen and rule the Kingdom of Badave. Then she thought how she spoiled it all and what she would have to do in front of the whole Kingdom if she didn't leave by morning.

When she looked at her sister's reaction she continued, "Nara I'm not going though that- that trial of exile, I-I can't. They wrapped their arms around each other knowing they would never see each other again.

"Besides you'll make a great queen." Alethea tried to force a smile, but she couldn't, not her sister was like this.

"You'd make a better one." Nara retorted.

Alethea shook her shoulders through the bars. "Nara you know why I can't be"- Alethea couldn't bring herself to say it. She would never be queen. "that." she finally whispered.

Now she looked at her sister for the last time, hoping to hear something to let her know they were going to be ok come out of Nara's trembling mouth. Nara only gently handed her cloak to Alethea. At last, Alethea took the cloak and loosened the bar of the vent. She couldn't look back at Nara or she knew she would want to stay.

3

**The Red Wolf**

Alethea was still dreaming when small foots steps tiptoed outside the hollow tree. The footsteps belonging to the small voice.

Not far behind a red wolf trotted up to her and sat. He had a surprisingly slim snout, but strong nose. His eyes were big, green and alert. His black tipped ears moved every time he heard something new but he didn't turn to see, his mind was set on his mistress.

"Lick her face Harsh, she needs some joy." the girl patted him on the head and ran behind the tree. She leaned against it and waited for Alethea's surprise.

Alethea awoke with tears still in her eyes. She hadn't even had time to sit up when Harsh blocked her way out and slapped his huge wet tough across her face making her heart skip a beat. "Get off me you lug!" Alethea yelled trying to push him off.

That was the girl's signal. She jumped out from behind the tree laughing.

"Ok, Harsh, we don't want to scare her too much." Harsh obediently bounded over to Tapery and sat, while Alethea stumbled out and scanned the forest for anyone who might own the voice. No use, she thought. She stood there, tears still in her eyes, but one managed to escape and rolled down her check.

"Get over whatever you're crying about, don't you wanna see me?" Said the voice

Alethea froze. "Yes, show me who you are, how come I can't see you? ….. And why could you hear what I was thinking last night? Why are there no animals here except for that giant fox because"-

"Harsh is a wolf, _not_ a fox!" The girl interrupted. "I don't like you insulting my friend…. I don't know why you can't see me he does what he wants and I don't ask about or else I might….. I didn't hear you thinking, he told me!" Alethea was confused. Surely this girl wasn't talking about her dog.

"_Who_ told you?"

"You can't know that yet! We have to go they will be coming soon! Follow Harsh!" Bewildered, Alethea obeyed and ran after Harsh through the forest.

"Who will be coming? Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you, watch your feet, you never what's on ground in Trover." she yelled from what sounded like over her shoulder. The girl mumbled, "Dumb army can't pick up after themselves." Alethea looked at the ground and skipped over a helmet covered in moss. The voice let out a gasp. "Oh no," Harsh suddenly broke in to a run so fast Alethea couldn't keep up.

"Wait." she yelled, weaving in and out of tress much wider and taller than the one she was used to.

, "Quick, grab the rope!" A rope appeared harnessed around Harsh. Baffled, Alethea reach for the rope but stopped, she could hear the horror in the girl's voice.

"What's happing?" Alethea's hand was suddenly forced to grab the rope around Harsh. He yanked her forward and kept running.

"You can't know that! Stop asking questions."

Alethea dodged around tress, tore her dress on thorns and cut and stubbed her feet on so many tree roots she didn't even care anymore. She was always right behind Harsh but she could only see his tail bobbing up and down before she almost ran in to a tree. But Harsh was careful and fast. He pulled her through the obstacles with on trouble at all. It only left her legs feeling numb and her lungs craving air.

They emerged from the forest several moments later and the prairie opened before them, or rather her. Alethea started to slow down but Harsh pulled her along yanking her arm along the way. Her feet were suddenly getting wet from the dew on the grass and she found that had lost her shoes somewhere in the run. But then she didn't even feel the pound of her feet on the ground. She felt like she was floating.

"What"- Alethea was about to ask what was happening but she remembered how scared the voice was. She looked ahead but all that lay around for miles was tall grass and a few speard out trees. The long grass reminded her of the waves of the Bead Ocean. The sky was dark blue with not a cloud in sight. This place was so different from home_. _ But Alethea had no time to think about what she left behind, after all it was behind her and there was no way she could go back.

Before she knew what had happened she was on her back in a puddle of mud. The tug of the rope had burned her hand and made her let go. Would she ever catch up to them? What was the point in this?

"Haven't you got enough sleep?" To her surprise they were right behind her.

"Well sorry…." Was there any sense in arguing with someone she couldn't even see? If anyone saw her now they would take for crazy, sitting in a mud puddle looking around for an invisible girl. "Why can't you show me who you are?"

"I told you to stop asking questions." The girl's voice was annoyed and frustrated. The she paused for the longest time. Alethea thought if she could see her, this small child would be smiling. "I can ask though. How old are you?"

Puzzled, Alethea answered, "I'm fifteen, why?"

"Mind if I call you Thea?" Finally Alethea got up and was instantly knocked down by Harsh who came out of nowhere. "You came from Badave right?"

Alethea froze. How dare she shoot all these questions at her? But part of her asked, isn't that what you've been doing to her? Alethea didn't care she needed to why this girl knew her and everything that was going on, she wasn't the patient type. "How do you know that? I didn't even tell you my name!"

"You just can't know that!" the child screamed impatiently making Alethea jump. "I'm sorry." the voice changed her mood so fast, furious to crying.

That was Alethea's problem. All her life she usually got what wanted the moment she wanted it. But she saw how it hurt the servants waiting on her when she pushed them too hard. She tried to apologies but no one would let her because the ranks in Badave were strict. If she talked to a servant too long about something other than herself, people would talk and think bad of their future heiress. Now she liked that now she could put ranking aside and says what was on her mind. _"I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to"-

"You're fine. We lost time let's go." the girl sounded like nothing happened.

What was it with this child? Alethea wanted to ask why they were in such a hurry but she knew better. She made a quick slip knot on the rope and put her hand though it gripping the rest of the rope so she was less likely to slip again. She ran after harsh. But after a while Alethea's legs began to tier and her breathing turned into a pant. She wanted to ask how much longer but she didn't want to upset her more than she already had.

Alethea looked at Harsh as they took off running again. He was bounding, long deep leaps into the waves of the grass, his tail was waving back and forth so big it almost brushed her face as she run. _How does a fox-like-wolf end up with an invisible child?_ She taught. Then she realized she was floating again. _Whoever I'm following must have magic and knew I was tiring._ But her thought was interrupted by the shacking voice.

"I do not." Voice sounded scared again, "He told me. You'll see." Alethea went back to her thought. They came to a stop, but Alethea could tell it wasn't their destination.

"Welcome to Zareth." said the voice drowned out by open.

"What's so special about an open prairie?" Alethea couldn't help but ask she was curious.

"Nothing." the voice said, disgusted. Harsh sat and Alethea assumed that whoever she was with was sitting too so she sat down and held her throbbing head.

Alethea assumed wrong.

"It'll only get worse you know." The voice sounded moody.

'What'll get worse?"

"Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you. Your head. It happens to people who first come here."

"What do you mean?" Alethea's mind was pounding. She lay down and closed her eyes. "It will only last a couple of weeks." Harsh rested his head on Alethea's back and they both slept. "Or months." Tapery stared at them. She was jealous and worried they wouldn't make it in time. She whispered to herself, "I wish I could sleep."

4

**Tapery**

When Alethea woke, her head throbbed. She couldn't see straight. She did see Harsh. He was staring at her. It was strange to have the fox or wolf or whatever the thing was looking at her, so concerned. When he started to wine she knew something wasn't right about this. She tried to sit up but it only made her stomach heaved and gasped for air.

"Why is this happening?" Her ownvoice made her more nauseous.

"I told you it was only gonna get worse." the voice sounded distant and scared. "You have to come with me now!" with Harsh's help Alethea sat up and turned towards the voice. She could breathe better and she had double vision of someone standing in front of her until it centered and became focused on the image.

There stood a small girl. She wore a dirty tattered and faded blue dress that just covered her trembling knees. Her feet were bare and scared. Blonde, dirt speckled hair lay tangled a little passed her shoulders. Her bangs touched her lashes, but nothing could hide that terrified look in her wide brown eyes. All the boldness that seemed to be there last night was gone. Harsh was already beside her and she was gripping the fur on his back. In her other hand she held a small drawstring bag.

"Please, I need your help." Tapery squeaked, her lips trembling.

Alethea felt she needed to help this child. It's not like she planned for anything else. Alethea began to spread her cloak out on the ground and motioned for her to sit but Tapery shook her head. "No we can't talk here! They're already searching for you to arrest you."

Alethea stared at her and swallowed a lump in her throat. "You know what I did…. don't you?"

The girl nodded shyly.

"They're looking for me because of what of I did?" Alethea asked.

Tapery nodded again.

"Then we have to move. I can't go back!" Alethea said, scrambling to her feet and she reached for Tapery's hand, but it passed right through Tapery.

Alethea stumbled back. Magic in Badave was against the law and those who had it were hanged if they were caught doing anything close to it. But this wasn't Badave. Alethea ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what had happened. She shook her head to clear her confusion. "How- how can they be looking for me already? How come they know I'm here?"

"They have their sources." Tapery informed impatiently. "It's too late. It came too fast. I can't believe would he do that!" she rambled so fast Alethea couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What's too late?"

Tapery shook her head. "We have to get to the Unit! You'll be safe there." Before Alethea could ask again two ropes appeared harnessed around Harsh.

"Unit?"

"Grab on." They both grabbed the ropes and starting running. But Alethea stopped before they went too far. At her feet was Tapery's bag. She had dropped it. She picked it up and immediately Tapery snatched it away and held it close to her, looking at Alethea gratefully.

Off they went with Harsh in the lead, floating over the waves in the grass. They were going much faster than they could run, all around was a blur. They could see Harsh's head bobbing up and down, his tail brushing across their faces. Both of their feet were brought up off the ground leaving it almost impossible to hold on to the rope. Alethea had to shut her eyes tight, the wind burned her eyes. Squinting, she tried to get a better grip on the rope, it was fraying badly. Thankfully her head didn't hurt any more. But then Tapery would be-

"I'm slipping!"

Alethea caught her just as she fell away. Tapery clutched the rope again with her white knuckles. Together they struggled to keep their grip. Tapery was crying.

Moments later Harsh came to an abrupt stop. Tapery and Alethea flipped over Harsh and landed ahead of him, hard on the ground.

When Alethea got up Tapery and Harsh were gone. _They were here a minute ago. How long was I laying here?_ She was startled when she looked around and saw where she was. She was standing between two giant mounds. They were hills. She walked a little farther in and saw three more hills. They all formed a circle around her. In the middle were Tapery and Harsh, playing and dancing. Tapery twirled around letting her tiny bag fly through the air until she caught sight of Alethea and ran to her, spinning every now and then.

"Sooo?" Tapery skipped around Alethea, full of energy. "What do you think?"

"This is your unit?" Alethea asked, talking Tapery's offered hand.

"Yep." Tapery led her in to the middle where Harsh rolled on his back in the grass. Alethea gasped at the hills from her new view. They're big enough to build a house on. She thought.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Tapery said sighing, she was satisfied.

"What are we gonna do?" Alethea asked thinking the child read her mind.

"You can't know that yet." Tapery said falling on the grass, from dizziness. "He won't let me tell you."

"Who? Why not?"

"I can't tell you that either. As much as I wish I could."Tapery mumbled. "But first you have to tell me how you got here." She sat up next to Harsh.

"If I tell you how I got here." Alethea said slowly. "You have to tell me everything I want to know about you." Alethea was serious, she needed to know. Tapery started picking the lush green grass and twisting it in her hands.

"I'll tell you as much as I'm allowed to." Tapery agreed.

Alethea sat down and spread what left of her dress around her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She had to tell the truth, lying would just make everything worse. But she hadn't told anybody what she did. How could she?

"It's not like I'll tell anyone." Tapery encouraged "Who would I tell… Harsh? I need to know so I can help you and you can help Me." Why did she seem so happy now? Alethea looked up at purple sky.

"Where should I start?"

"Start with what happened that day…. in the morning." Tapery said getting comfortable.

"Well, I woke up. I don't know what time it was, but my sister, Nara was out in stable. She's usually there in the mornings. She's nine." Alethea thought she better take it slow and stall as much as she could to hold back the part she really did not what to tell her. "Nara's fragile… and still heartbroken about father. They used to go riding every morning. Now every morning she goes to the stable. We don't know what she does in there, my mother and I, but she's always in there until the morning bell rings and she always comes back happy.

"When the bell did ring I went down to breakfast but my mother and my sister weren't there. Only Calut was there, just sitting at the end of the table with his miserable smile. He kept asking me loaded questions that I didn't have the answers to."

Tapery listened intently and seemed to know half the story already. "What kind of questions?" Her eyes widened. "Did he ask about the letter?"

"How did you know?"

"You tell me, and then I tell you. That's what we decided on."

Alethea sighed continued. "He kept asking about the letter… yes. My father wrote it before he die…was murdered. He hid it and only told us that it was very important and it could save the whole kingdom if something bad ever happened. But the problem is that he hadn't told any of us where it was. He went on a trip to the North and…never came back. Now He's gone and they're still looking for it and we searched everywhere".

"Why did he go to the North?" Tapery was staring at her like she already knew.

"To make some sort of peace treaty. He sent word that was peace between us and the North and that he would be home soon if the waters were good. We…. we never thought for second that anything would go wrong. Anyway when Calut asked me where the letter was I told him I didn't know but he didn't believe me. Mother and my sister still didn't come. When he gave it up he made me eat and after he wouldn't let me leave. But then I knew why. I turned fifteen a month ago. In Badave when you're and an heiress and turn _thirteen _you're suppose the start heiress duties, sword training, learning the laws. The Badave king and Queen are too old and we do most of the countries work anyway, Calut had the power to set back my training time, saying there were wars in the surrounding countries and that it wouldn't be good for Badave. He made me wait two whole years. He made up excuses every time I begged him to teach me. No one else was allowed to train me. But I think he didn't want me to know how to use a sword. I told him I was ready….more than ready."

Harsh came and sat between them. Alethea thought she saw him listening too. She fell silent and reached out to pet him.

"And?"Tapery said impatiently

"When my mother and sister came in then, Calut turned his mood completely around and he scolded me for staying at the table to long. I-I wanted to push him. He made no sense and made it look like it was _my_ fault that _he_ made me stay. He was up to something, big and I'm the only one who knew. I notice more things than I should, you know-"

"Oh I _know_."

Alethea sighed. She would never get used to this girl.

"So I went out and waited for Nara. We planned to go riding that day. We packed a lunch to take it along and set out. I told her I was suspicious of Calut but she didn't quite believe me. We got back just when the evening bell rang. We went up stairs and washed up and changed. It was….. It was when we got down that things didn't look right." Alethea glanced at Tapery, hoping she wasn't listening to hard to hear her voice shake, now came the part to tell that she dreaded. "Calut is… was usually the first one at the table, only he wasn't. All the servants and maids sit at the same table we do"- Alethea felt Tapery watching her and looked up. The way Tapery looked at her told her to get to the point. "Calut come out of the kitchen looking drunk. He carried the wine on our special tray that was only for special times and not every day. Then when I saw it. The color of wine wasn't right. We brew our own wine and this was not the right color-not our wine." Mad tears raced down Alethea's face. "He poisoned it."

"What else?" Tapery sniffed, hugging Harsh tightly.

Alethea looked up. "What do you mean 'what else', he poisoned it. I had to kill him what choose did I have? He was going to kill us all and I'm the only one who knew and the only one who knew he was looking for the letter. He had no business looking for it. I don't even know how he found out there was a letter."

Tapery was quite for a long time. Finally she asked gently, "How – did you kill him?"

"I went mad." Alethea whispered. "I ran up to him and flipped the tray out of his hands and it broke on the floor, spilling all over. I found the strength some where and dragged him into the kitchen. I held him to a wall, he didn't even fight back. I grabbed a knife and held it to his neck and asked him if he did it. He said _flat out_ that he did. I said,' give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here.' He didn't have a reason and in the same moment…." this was the hardest thing Alethea ever had to do and she swore to herself that never tell it like this to anyone again no matter what. "I slide the knife across his neck and let him slide to the floor."

"How did you get locked up then?" Tapery croaked, a little shocked.

"It was only a matter of time when my mother and sister and all maids and servants saw what I had done. I looked around me and saw the cooks that Calut had killed who tried to stop from poisoning the wine. They were all laying there, dead. Everybody staring at me thought I did it and they wanted an explanation, but for some reason I couldn't speak. I tried clearing my throat but it didn't work. I _tried_ to explain but not even a sound came out. They thought I was mad. I thought I mad. They wouldn't let me get close to my mother and sister; they took them out and up stairs and put me in chains. I didn't have any reason to fight back. I couldn't speck and I was no match against the guards who dragged to the cellar." Alethea caught her breath and continued. "I escaped that night. In the morning I would have to face the Trial of Exile. Badave doesn't like people to rot in the cellar to long; they want to get rid of them as soon as they can. I would have to tell the whole country what I did. I couldn't. I-I can't speak in front of people, especially my people of Badave, they trusted me. All that is lost now, I escaped that night after Nara came down and asked if I…. It doesn't matter. I ran for the harbor hoping no one would see me stow away on a ship. But someone caught me, and it wasn't a guard or anyone I'd seen before. He said he knew what I did and knew why and that he would help me."

Tapery grinned big and started to giggle.

"What? It's not funny." Alethea scowled.

"It will be." Tapery snorted.

"Anyway," Alethea continued looking at Tapery skeptically. "He didn't give me much of a choice and put me on a ship headed for Zareth. I was always told it was good there…. here. He disguised me as a prisoner and himself as a jailer, transporting me. I was terrified but I had no choice but to trust him. We went to bottom of the ship and he led me in the brig and made sure I food and water and talked to me about what he knew I did and said nothing about himself even when I asked him. We were on the ship for two straight days when he said we would we get off when we docked in Zareth. He gave me a new dress and told me that he'd see me later and pushed me into a crowed of rich nobles.

"And the crowed started going on another boat, right?"

Alethea nodded. "I was standing alone looking for 'Im. But he was gone and people were starting to stare. That's when I heard you laugh I got curious and followed you." Alethea sat back."Your turn."

Tapery froze. "What do you want to know?" she asked shyly.

"Who are you; first of all, I don't even know your name."

"Tapery."

"How do you know what I did?"

"I'll tell you what I'm allowed to and I can't tell you that yet."

"Why?" Alethea asked trying not to get angry.

"This will be hard to understand cause they'll be a lot missing so don't think you'll be able to pieces me together just like I can do with you."

"I understand." Alethea said quietly.

"Alright, you see, I'm not allowed to tell you…certain things because there this old…Nobody knows about him 'cept the few people like me that mess up what he's trying to do and get punished for it."

"You seem smarter then you should be." Alethea reflected.

"I know." Tapery said looking at her feet. She'd never talked to someone so long before in such a long time she didn't think she could do it.

"You've got some explaining to do," Alethea urged.

"It's part of my punishment. I don't age and I don't sleep." Tapery blurted. Alethea was quiet for a long time, trying to sort it out. "I know it's hard to understand but that's why you have to help me."

"How old are you?"

"I was seven when I stopped aging so I guess I'm still seven. I don't remember how long I've been like this but I'm still alive so…. I guess…I really don't know."

"How did you survive all this time? Do you eat?" it was a rather dumb question but Alethea, now that talking with this seven year old she realized that she was really the younger one.

Tapery was glad the subject was changed, "Yes, I still eat. But it's limited for me as much as it is everybody else who lives in Zareth, cause as you _probily_ noticed Harsh is the closeted thing in Zareth that comes to animals."

"What happened to them all?" Alethea asked. "Were they ever here? Did they just up and leave or did they….die?"

"The bugs went first. I don't know if they died but one day they were just gone and nobody knew why 'cept me cause I think that's part of my punishment. Next came the small creature squirrels, birds, fish, and animals like that. They were here one day and not the next and no skeletons or anything to tell where they went if they just didn't vanish. Then Harsh came to me and the next day all the wolves and bears and sheep and cows, even dear were just gone. We use to thrive on animals. They could see me, I miss them."

Alethea got what she was trying to say and lost attention. She thought about where she was. "So what is this Unit? Do you live here?"

"Mostly." Tapery seemed to be somewhere else. Harsh, who ran off when Alethea was talking, came thought from between the hills carrying a poorly woven basket in his mouth. Tapery glanced at him and smiled, "It's about time you got here. I'm starving."

"Where did he get that?" Alethea was grateful to get some food. The last scrape of something that someone might call food; her hero gave to her on the ship. Alethea thought about the strange boy, while Tapery unwrapped the basket and devoured its insides. How did he know what she did? Why did he help her? how did he know exactly what to do, like he had it planned or he was following directions he had the cell, food and new dress all ready.

Alethea shook her head to clear it. Tapery had asked her a question. "An't cha gonna eat?"

"I guess." Alethea had no idea what all this food was. It wasn't what she was used to. She ate.

"It's not much, I know." Tapery said after they paused to eat. "It's not like I could place in an order for a guest. Harsh got it from the tree in the prairie."

Alethea felt useless, that feeling of boredom and being unneeded. "What exactly am I here for? How am _I _supposed to help _you_?"

Tapery took drink of something in a flask and almost spit it out. "I almost forgot. Come on!" Tapery led Alethea through an opening between hills and explained. "The people think they keep me from showing up to them if they give me food. They put a basket of food by the big tree once a day hoping I'll stay from them, But that's not why I stay away from them. The Separator said if go back there nowa days he won't give me a chance to fix what I did."

Alethea caught up to her and said, "I still don't see how I of all people can help. I'm not good help to anyone, ever and-"

Tapery stopped on a hill and faced Alethea. "Look I'm not suppose to answer those kinds of questions ok? Next you're gonna ask me who the Separator is and I can't tell you that ether. I wasn't even to mention him yet and he's probably furious with for just doing that! Besides you can help me just fine. Well you and your…. hey," Tapery started running. "It's just up there!"

Alethea didn't follow. What Tapery said confused her, "Me and my what?"

**5**

**Trust**

Alethea could faintly hear her say something but she could hear over a thumping behind her.

"Alethea watch out!" It was a familiar voice but Alethea couldn't make out who it was, it sounded too far behind, "'Orse's ma- out- way!" All this happened within a split second. Alethea turned but the horse and its rider were closer than she thought. She didn't have time to move before and arm came around and tried to pull her on horse. That failed. The horse whipped the boy off its back and ran the other way. He and Alethea went tumbling down the hill.

They rolled of each other and Alethea scrambled up first and brushed off her tattered dress, daring not to look at him. "Are you mad?" she said furiously.

"I may as well be. If I hadn't said something you'd be hit by that over grown donkey for sure."

Alethea said nothing; she knew she heard him before, but where. She was afraid to look at him. She knew he wanted her to say something.

Finally he smiled wickedly. "Names Jasper, I told you I'd see you later."

Alethea froze, and then turned to him. "You're the – who- who helped me on ship!" Alethea clearly couldn't help how dizzy she was. Was it from the fall or jasper?

Jasper nodded and chuckled. "Now I know have a lot to explain and you probably hate me right now but I have a good reason and I'll tell it all when we get back to the unit."

Alethea wasn't listening, she was thinking back to the ship where they had met. "Unit? How can you know about the unit? This doesn't make any sense. Look you're going to go that way and I'm going to go this way and we're gonna…. bye!" With all her over sized gestures and panics Jasper threw his head back a laughed as she picked direction and staged away.

Jasper calmed and shook his head. "You're…." he caught up to her and steered her back "You're dizzy. The tree's this way. We're going to the same place."

Alethea gave up struggling after awhile. She felt like a child, letting him push her along like this. She stopped and took his hands off her shoulders. "I'm not dizzy any more thank you."

"Good. Then we can run." Alethea had no time to object. He grabbed her hand and ran.

They made to the tree where Tapery sat on a branch way up in the tree. Alethea saw her and ripped her hand out of Jasper's. "Tapery, get down from there it's too dangerous!"

"You don't mean that." Tapery said laughing. "Come up here." Alethea looked at jasper and back up at Tapery. "Jasper, there you are. He said you were coming to help me."

Jasper smiled then boosted Alethea up into the tree.

"What are you doing?" Alethea screamed, clutching a branch with both her arms.

"Tapery wants you up there. I'm coming up after you," was Jasper's happy reply. Alethea rolled her eyes and grabbed for the next closeted branch. Once she was up she asked Tapery, "How do you know him?"

Jasper answered her, coming up and sitting on a branch next to her, "The Separator."

"The Separator," Alethea repeated, expecting an explanation. Jasper opened his mouth but Tapery glared at him and shook head.

"I can't tell her much." Tapery explained to Jasper. Then she looked at Alethea too. "You both are going to help me." She carefully stood on the branch and started to climb higher. "Follow me you two."

Alethea looked at Jasper that stood up and held out his hand. "Ladies first."

She glared at him and snorted 'wadies first." She stood and grabbed another branch ignoring his hand.

"Ok but I will warn you that branch you're about to reach for is-"he caught her before she fell, "broken." When he set down, she scowled at him. "Are you going to go first or are you fall again?" Without a word she flipped her hair in his face and climbed up where he showed her.

Don't look at him, don't look at him… and don't look down. She thought. She wasn't too afraid of heights but she wouldn't risk looking down and freezing; this tree was too high and she could barely see Tapery way up in the massive branches. She got to Tapery. She was sitting on a branch looking out between the branches. "What are you looking at?"

Tapery shook when Alethea spoke, she didn't she was there. "Come see for yourself." Alethea peered thought the leaves and saw village.

"Sorrers' Land?"

Tapery nodded. The village was crawling with people. These people were no different from any other person. They carried carts and buckets and baskets, little ones running around. The only difference was that these people had wings. Huge, covering their backs. Some dragged on the ground. Tapery look at Alethea, "Close it." Alethea mouth had dropped at the sight. "You'll get used to things here soon enough." Tapery looked back at the view, "They're not flying causes of me."

"Tape. Thea," Jasper was on the other side of the tree looking at another view, "Come look at this."

"Volrine!" Tapery scramble across the branch and jasper lifted her to the view. Alethea made her way more cautiously until she got to Japer. "Are you going to trust me now?" Alethea look at him, startled. She trusted him back on the ship. Why was he asking her if she trust him? Of course she did, but she wasn't about to tell him.

"Don't call me that… Thea, my father used to call me that." She said sadly, starring at the branch she was holding.

"Oh. I'm' sorry-"

"It's alright. I hardly remember him anyway."

"Liiiar."

She took his hand and h he helped her across the branch. The Volrine Fortress made Althea's mouth drop. Volrine was larger than it looked. The only thing visible was the peaks of the palace. The whole city was surrounding by a think, stone wall. Bowmen stood on top of the wall with their eyes peeled. The only opening was a draw bridge as large as the wall. It looked like there used to be a mote surrounding the wall but it had dried up. Small trees grew scattered around the fortress to make a forest, all the same size. A poorly made road was made from the wall to Sorrers' Land. Alethea scanned every inch she could of the fortress, but other than the bowmen the place looked deserted.

By now Jasper and Tapery had stopped watching the fortress and were starting at Alethea whose mouth still hung open in trance. Alethea, being from the smallest country in the world, had never seen such a sight. Tapery started to giggle as Jasper waved his hand in front of her face. Alethea slapped it away, hard. "For a minute I thought you were stuck like that," Jasper laughed.

Alethea was going to argue when Tapery asked, "Jasper, where's the wagon?" He went pale. "The things he told you to bring?"

"I was… umm…I.… well," Jasper studded.

"What did you do, Jasper?" Tapery said annoyed.

"It's not like they caught me!"

"Spit it out!"

"I cut them on Volrine property." Jasper said quickly, wincing and knowing Tapery would be mad.

Alethea winced too, "Cut what?"

Jasper looked at Alethea, panic and in his face. "Oh, no." He whispered. He whirled around. The draw was opening and solders ran out and scattered themselves out over the prairie. "Someone may have seen me and reported it." He said, gritting his teeth.

Tapery was furious." Why can't you do what the separator tells you to do? You always have to take the easy way out of things and get in a heap of trouble for it!"

Jasper ignored her and turned to Alethea. "Leith, do you remember when I sent you into the crowd?" Alethea saw that jasper's face looked worried and noodles slowly. "Right after I was suppose to go-"

"Jasper." Tapery said quickly urging him to hurry and not machine the Separator.

He continued and skipped ahead. I heard people talking about a b run away criminal from Badave and that there are Search parties coming to the surrounding countries, including Zareth."

Alethea fainted and fell out of the tree.

Jasper climbed out of the tree after her and knelt by her side. "She's alright." he said, helping Tapery out of the tree. "But it will be too late before she wakes."

"We don't have time! They'll be coming soon and won't miss in inch of this place, they can't get us. We have to move!"

Jasper looked at Alethea. "How do I-"

"Drag her, Carrie her, Whatever! We to go now! "

He scooped her up followed Tapery." the Unit is the safest place I know. The solders can't see it."

Alethea opened her eyes to a starry sky, only remember why she fainted. She could barley breath. Her back ached horribly and her stomach felt like someone had kicked it. She tried to sit up but someone guided her back down and whispered, "You were winded when you hit the ground."

Tears filled her eyes and run down her temples "they … I." Jasper covered her mouth. "Tapery she's a wake.

Tapery ran to her and knelt beside her and Alethea struggled to get Jasper's hand of her mouth. "The soldiers are looking for Jasper but they know about you witch mean you got enemy, and a lots of'em. They can't see us but they can hear us so zip it or whisper. Got it?" Alethea nodded and turned her face away from Jasper.

"How did we get here? She whispered.

Jasper stammered, I- I gonna keep watch." He got up and disappeared in to the dark.

"What's his problem?" Alethea asked when he left.

"He gets ashamed about things that he shouldn't." Tapery explained. Anyway. They were after us so we came here so came here. Done and done. Don't ask any more."

Alethea had to be careful. She had no idea what went on while she was out. "You do know I have no choice but to trust with my life. Don't you?"

"I have to trust you with my life too." Tapery suddenly sobbed.

Alethea wanted to hug her. There had to some way to help Tapery.

"How long were you like this?"

Alethea didn't have to hug her. "I don't remember." Tapery threw her arms around Alethea and sobbed into her shoulder.

Jasper must have heard Tapery's cry and came to them. "Try not to stress her anymore than she is. She's been through a lot." Tapery leaned from Alethea and hugged Jasper with a weak smile and whispered something into in his ear. Alethea couldn't hear.

Finally Jasper nodded and Tapery went back in the darkness. From the torch light outside the unit Alethea could see Tapery sit next to harsh and whisper in his ear.

"She'll be alright." Jasper sighed behind her. She turned to him but was asleep.


End file.
